


Candy Confessions

by zannawrites



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Burt Hummel - Freeform, Fluff, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, blaine anderson - Freeform, honestly what more do you need, kurt is cute and blaine is being helpful and flirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannawrites/pseuds/zannawrites
Summary: While at a rest stop, Kurt's candy bar gets stuck in the vending machine. Luckily for him, a cute stranger shows up to save the day(and fluster Kurt quite a bit). This story is short and fluffy, with little to no angst in sight! Read the notes for time placement





	Candy Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Zanna! This is my first fic, and my first time posting on ao3. I'm a little late to the glee party, but I hope there are still some loyal fans and readers out there! I wrote this while on the long ride from Wisconsin to Georgia, and I just wanted to get that odd feeling of a road trip down. As stated in the tags, this is an alternate meeting, but Kurt and Blaine's characteristics are still there. Basically just if they had met during Kurt's sophomore year rather than his junior year. Ok I swear I'm done now, I hope you enjoy this fic!

After five long hours in his dad’s cramped car, Kurt was more than grateful when Burt pulled into a rest stop somewhere in Pennsylvania. Kurt’s legs were aching from being folded for so long, and he had started to feel sick from the new car smell that still seemed to cling to Burt’s now five year old car. A deep breath of air polluted by truckers wasn’t exactly ideal, but at least it was something different. Anything would be better than the cramped front seat and that stomach churning, headache inducing smell. 

Kurt got out of the car and groaned as his knee popped, and he leaned down to rub his calves through his tight jeans (which were not proving to be the best traveling attire). He felt dizzy and only half there because of how much he’d slept, and his hair stuck up slightly because of it. His eyes felt almost glued shut and his mouth kind of felt like cotton. Burt came around to the passenger side in time to see his son momentarily lose his balance and almost faceplant into the window. 

“So was seeing that damn show really worth the car ride?” Burt asked with humor in his voice. Kurt knew his dad really did enjoy the musical; he had looked over at him at certain moments while they were in the theater and saw him smile. 

Kurt stood up tall and stretched, and his other knee popped. He grimaced. “Original cast or not; _Wicked_ will always be one of the greatest and most moving musicals of all time. While I will admit that the ride up wasn’t as painful because I distracted myself with my excitement-“

“And distracted me with your constant rambling and singing.”

“-the ride back home is proving to be both dull and uncomfortable. My stomach is in knots and I feel like my legs are made of wood.” Kurt finished his rant and took in another deep breath, and this time the gasoline smell seemed to have a taste. He held his hand to his stomach. 

“Well look at it this way kid, we’ve only got four more hours to go.” Burt only laughed at his son’s dramatic sigh. “I’m going to get some water out of the back, you can go on without me and do what you need to do. Meet me back here in ten minutes, we need to get back on the road if we wanna get home before we have to drive in the dark.”

Kurt didn’t even argue by saying that they’d already driven in the dark. They woke up so early that morning that Kurt hadn’t said a word to his father; he simply climbed into the car and went back to sleep. Instead, he nodded and looked towards the rest area building. It looked like a basic rest stop: a brick building with some flowers around the concrete trail to the entrance and a flag to whatever state the place belonged to. Obviously not somewhere you’d like to spend too much time. Kurt straightened his scarf and smoothed out the wrinkles in his sweater the best that he could and then he briskly walked inside. 

If the outside looked typical, the inside was even more so. There was the classic wall of brochures, a bored attendant at the counter, a vending machine, and the restrooms positioned on either side. To Kurt, rest areas gave off the same weird vibe as grocery stores at night or schools during the summer time. It just felt like another, slightly unsettling, world. 

However, the air conditioning was welcomed, and it didn’t smell too bad compared to the car smell or the polluted air. After doing his business in a bathroom that was not as “spotless” as the sign on the door claimed it to be, Kurt decided that he would get some candy from the vending machine. His stomach and skin would probably hate him for it later, but the now was much more important. He was getting a little hungry, and Burt had finished off the last of the granola bars about an hour ago. 

He retrieved his wallet from his messenger bag after a bit of digging, and then triumphantly pulled a wrinkled dollar bill from that. He quickly decided that a plain Hershey’s bar would be just fine, and after forcing the machine to accept the abused bill, he punched in the corresponding code. Kurt waited (somewhat) patiently as the metal spiral holding the treat slowly unraveled. Finally, the bar fell away from its binding and…

… lodged itself on the shelf bellow. 

“What? Oh my god, come _on_.” Kurt crossed his arms in frustration. He took a quick look around him, and after seeing that no one was there, gave the machine a good shake. The damn thing didn’t even budge! He weighed his options. Leave the candy and make a better health choice, or continue to make a fool of himself out of pure pride. His stomach offered a weak growl as if to plead its case. 

Option two it is then. 

“I’m so sorry babies, daddy has to do this,” Kurt said with genuine pain in his voice, apologizing to his Doc Martens. He prayed his white boots were tougher than they looked and gave the vending machine a solid kick to its side. The only things that came out of the violent action was a terribly loud noise in the silent building and a throbbing pain in Kurt’s toe. “Shit,” he cursed under his breath after seeing the chocolate bar still mocking him from its place behind the glass. 

“Whoa, you must be really hungry, huh?”

Kurt startled at the sudden comment, and placed his hand to his chest to calm his panicked heart. However, that didn’t prove to do much good once he turned to see the source of the voice. 

A boy a bit shorter than Kurt stood a few feet behind him with an amused look on his handsome face. He tried to cover his smile with concern, but his eyes betrayed him. Kurt could tell that he was holding back his laughter only to be polite. He bitterly noted that this boy had made a smart choice over traveling attire, unlike himself. He wore a loose, soft looking white tee and dark jeans that weren’t too tight. _But fit him very nicely_ , Kurt added in his head, and then scolded himself for checking out a stranger. 

The boy ran a hand through his adorable curls that were loosely held by gel, and Kurt felt a little better after noticing that his hair was ruffled from sleep as well. “Would you like some help? You look like you need it.”

Normally Kurt would say no. He didn’t like it when people who weren’t his dad offered to help him when he’d taken care of himself for so long. He could get along just fine without any help _thankyouverymuch_. But damn that charming smile and those honey eyes! Kurt nodded dumbly and the beautiful boy’s smile grew wider. 

“Ok,” he said as he pulled his own wallet out from his back pocket. “We’re going to try a more tactical and less violent approach.” Kurt watched as he gave the machine a dollar and entered a code. A pack of gummy bears directly above Kurt’s chocolate were freed, and Kurt’s spirits began to lift as he watched the bag fall. Sadly, and seemingly impossibly, the bag failed at its job and managed to get caught with the candy bar rather than pull it down with it. 

“What the hell! How did yours even get stuck? It’s the thinnest piece of candy in there, why did it have to fall like that!” The boy shouted and turned to Kurt with a look of pure betrayal so real that Kurt couldn’t hide his smile in time. “Laugh all you want, but I’m hungry! There’s no way I’m letting this dumb robot take our money and our candy.”

To Kurt’s complete horror, Angel Boy dropped to his knees and jammed his arm into the retrieval compartment of the vending machine. He struggled for a moment, his fingers stretching, his arm twisting, until he became very still. His eyes widened in panic, but then he cleared his throat and put on a mask of serenity. He turned to Kurt and flashed him another stomach dropping smile. “My name’s Blaine, by the way.” He reached out his hand that wasn’t stuck inside the machine. Kurt silently applauded him for his ability to act calm while his arm was no doubt painfully lodged at an uncomfortable angle.

Kurt blinked a couple of times, then shook Blaine’s hand. “Kurt.” It was warm and calloused, and this boy had a firm handshake. 

“I love your boots, Kurt. Damn near broke my heart when you kicked this hell box with them.” Blaine casually continued the conversation even though the situation was anything but casual. 

Kurt crossed his arms self consciously. “How much did you see?”

Blaine smirked up at him and to Kurt’s dismay he said, “Enough to hear you call yourself ‘daddy’.”

The blush rose high on Kurt’s cheeks and he looked down at the mentioned boots to try and hide it. “So where are you from, Blaine?” Kurt tried the name out on his tongue. It rolled off with ease. 

“Westerville, Ohio. And you?”

Kurt was surprised as he responded, “Lima, Ohio, actually.”

“Wow, really?” Blaine smiled wider and tried to reach for the candy again. This time his fingers brushed against the wrapper of Kurt’s. “So what are you doing at a rest stop in Pennsylvania? You look much too fancy to just be passing through.”

Kurt walked closer, and his heart pounded a little harder. He cursed himself for crushing so easily. “My dad took me to see _Wicked_ on Broadway. We’re traveling back home now. And this isn’t too fancy for me.” He looked at Blaine’s hand behind the glass and how close he was to freeing their snacks. 

Blaine’s arm flailed again, and he laughed. “Lucky! I love that musical, easily a top five on my favorites list. What’s your favorite number?”

Kurt was honestly so taken aback by this random beautiful boy who just happened to share his love for musicals that it took him a moment to answer. He thought back to the musical, and then back to Glee club, and he said, “Probably ‘Defying Gravity’.”

“That’s a really good one, but I think I’d have to go with ‘For Good’, ” Blaine said, and then his cheerful mask slipped just a little. “My dad brought me to see Penn State. I mean, it’s a good college, but I really want to go to New York and do something with music. I’m only a freshman though, so I have plenty of time to convince him.”

Kurt noted that Blaine was a year younger than him, and then picked up the later part of what he said. He wanted to go to New York. Just like Kurt.

Kurt didn’t have any time to respond though, because Blaine grabbed hold of the chocolate bar and yanked it, and both treats fell to the bottom. Blaine cheered and retrieved them. His smile was blinding as he passed the chocolate to Kurt, who blushed just a little when their fingers brushed. “Thank you so so much, and I’m sorry about your arm.” Kurt managed to rush out. 

Blaine shook his head and rubbed his shoulder. “It’s fine! Really my pleasure to help. It was nice to meet you, Kurt.” It may have just been Kurt’s imagination, but he looked a little bashful as he finished his sentence. 

Kurt nodded and started to take a few steps backwards. His dad would skin him if he didn’t get back in the time he promised. “You too. Thanks again.” He turned quickly to leave, his heart aching. _Goodbye, beautiful Blaine with the cute curls and nice arms_.

Just as he almost reached the door, he heard Blaine fumble over his words. “Uh, wait! Wait I-“

Kurt turned back to him, confused. It was Blaine’s turn to look at the floor and attempt to hide his blush. “Um…” He changed from rubbing his shoulder to rubbing the back of his neck. “You’re probably the most gorgeous guy I think I’ve ever seen. Could… can I have your number?” Blaine looked up hopefully. 

The surprised expression on Kurt’s face must have thrown him off, because he quickly started to apologize. The apology came out as a breathless ramble. “I’m sorry! I don’t even know if you like guys it’s just that you’re so nice and you’re nice to talk to and you’re nice to look at and oh my god sorry I didn’t mean to say that outright I’m sorry I’m such a mess if I offended you I-“

Kurt cut him off before he could finish. “Oh, no! No I really, really do like guys, believe me. And uh,” Kurt twisted the sleeve of his sweater, “I would’ve said the same thing about you if I had worked up the courage.” A cute boy called him gorgeous? And nice? And he’s actually gay? Rest stops really are another world. 

This made Blaine smile that smile again, and Kurt mentally patted himself on the back. He’d do anything to see that smile as much as possible. Both boys were so stunned that neither of them moved for a few seconds. Then Blaine snapped out of the trance and pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Kurt. Taking the phone with slightly shaky hands, Kurt put his number in as a new contact. He bit down on his lip as a very pleased Blaine watched him. He entered his name as “Kurt the Rest Stop Inconvenience”. Blaine giggled when he took his phone back. “You are most definitely not an inconvenience,” he said without looking up from his phone because he was busy typing a message. 

Kurt raised an eyebrow when his phone dinged and he pulled it from his too small pocket. He had a text from an unknown number. 

_You have really beautiful eyes_

The blush came back with a vengeance, this time covering Kurt’s cheeks, ears, and neck. His legs suddenly felt more like jelly than wood, and he had no idea what to say. No one had ever complimented Kurt like this boy had. And he’d done it more than three times already!

Luckily Blaine spoke before Kurt could embarrass himself. “Now you have my number. Maybe we could go out for coffee sometime? I hear Lima has this awesome place. I’d really like to learn more about you.”

Finally Kurt’s voice returned, and it came out a little higher than usual. “I’d really like that. Thank you again, but I’ve really got to go now. My dad’s great but he’s not very patient.”

Blaine opened his bag of gummy bears and popped one into his mouth. “Say no more, pretty Kurt. I’ll see you in Ohio, yeah?”

“Uh, yeah,” Kurt waved weakly and with one last, full look, he turned and practically ran out the door. 

His dad was waiting for him, leaning against the car with his arms crossed and wearing his signature scowl. “Kurt!” He said, throwing his hands up. “How long does it take to do your business and get out? What is that, candy?”

Kurt smiled, which took his dad by surprise, and he breathed out a quick, “Sorry, dad” and hopped into the front passenger side. Burt rolled his eyes and joined his son in the car. If he noticed the dreamy expression on Kurt’s face, he didn’t mention it. 

Kurt hastily pulled out his phone and smiled to himself as he typed. His smile got even bigger when he got a quick response. 

_Kurt: Your curls are really cute. The way they stood out made it even more amusing when you had your arm stuck up that vending machine_.

_Blaine: hey! I was not stuck. It was all part of the plan, baby_. 

_Blaine: but thank you :)_

The ride back home just got a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
